


Cuddle Me

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have recently got back together and will spend their first  whole night together now that Robert's got his own place. What Aaron doesn't know is that Robert's been suffering from terrible nightmares ever since the shooting.<br/>(Inspired by the adorable cat-gif posted on tumblr ^^,)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me

After working with Cain to get Aaron out of prison Robert and Aaron slowly started growing closer again. They had not been able to spend a full night together yet since there was a lack of privacy both at the pub and at Victorias, where Robert had been stopping since Andy left the village. Robert had finally got his own place in the village and Aaron had been helping him move in his stuff all day. 

"I'm absolutely knackered." Aaron sighted as he finally slumped down on the new coach in Roberts livingroom.

"Tell me about it." Robert replied and handed Aaron a beer as he sunk down next to him. 

"Thanks for the help." he added with a greateful smile and lent in to give him a lingering kiss.

"You better remember this." Aaron warned as they pulled apart.

"I'm sure I can find a way to repay you." Robert winked suggestivly. Aaron huffed a laugh.

"Only, I don't think I can find the energy tonight. Think I might have strained my back as well." Robert continued with a pained expression as he rubbed his lower back.

"Old man" Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes. "I need sleep right now but just thinking about the walk back to the pub.." Aaron groaned.

"You can just stop here, if you help me up those stairs." Robert laughed but he really wasn't kidding. 

* * * * * 

A while later they laid exhausted on the king sized bed upstairs. 

"Fuck!" Robert suddelny ecxlaimed.

"What?" Aaron asked confused.

"I forgot to lock the door." Robert groaned

"You couldn't do us another favour could you." he continued and turned his head to look at the younger man with pleading eyes.

"You’re joking aren’t ya? No chance. I'm not moving another muscle today." Aaron huffed.

"Sure about that?" Robert questioned flirtatiously and moved his hand to push down slightly on the front of the mans boxers. Aaron let out a small moan from the contact.

"You're not getting out of it. You can't bribe me today." Aaron laughed as he understood what Robert was trying to do.

"You're repayment for today is going to be cut down for this." Robert groaned and reluctantly stood up.

"We both know that's not true." Aaron laughed. 

"Yeah." Robert admitted laughing before leaving the room.

* * * * *

"Those stairs will.." Robert stopped when he entered the room and saw Aaron, curled up and fast asleep. He looked so content and innocent where he laid on the massive bed. Robert smiled when he looked at the man in front of him. He looked so beautiful. Robert still couldn't believe Aaron was his boyfriend. His heart swelled with love and pride everytime he thought about it. He didn't want to wake the dark haired man so he laid down quietly on his side of the bed. That's when he felt his stomage thighten with nerves. This was the part of his day he dreaded the most. He knew that as soon as he drifted away the horrible dreams would start to haunt him. Robert could not remember the last time he didn't jerke awake shiverring because he was drenched in a cold sweat. Ever since he got shot he had relived the moment in different ways every night. There was always someone after him. Trying to end him for good this time. Robert tried to relax and think about something else but it was really hard. He turned on his side so he was facing towards Aaron. The young man had his back against him and was breathing slow, deep breaths. Robert listened to the steady rhythm and tried to inale and exhale in harmony. He didn't know how long he laid there stairing at Aarons back sinking and falling before he eventually fell into an unsteady sleep.  


* * * * *

Aaron was half awakened by a sharp pain in his leg. Another hit, this time in his ribs, jolted him awake. He opened his eyes and looked around confused, not recognizing his surroundings. Then he spotted the blonde man next to him. Of course, he had been woken up by his kicking boyfriend. Aaron rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He’d even missed Roberts sleep kicking while they were broken up. Aaron had just turned back around when he felt another kick in his lower back. Right this was worse that usual he thought getting slightly annoyed before Robert started mumbling.

"No, please. Don't." the man whimpered and threw his head against one side.

That's when Aaron noticed that Roberts blonde hair was glued to his forhead from the sweat on his face.

"Don't shoot." he continued pleading and tossed around violently.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Aaron whispered in a soothing voice and inched closer so he could put a hand on Roberts arm.

The blonde man started breathing quickly and tossed around again in his sleep.

"You're safe Robert. It's me." Aaron whispered and pulled Robert against himself. 

Roberts breathing slowed down slightly but he was shiverring like a leaf. With his arm around the other man Aaron held onto him tighter and stroked a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"Relax. Nobody is going to hurt you. You’re okay, I promise" he continued to whisper in a soft tone against Roberts neck.

Aaron was shocked at the state of the man in his arms. Robert had never been like this before. Sure he had kicked in his sleep before and Aaron remembered he had woken up from a nightmare one night during home farm week but this was on a different level. Aaron continued to whisper reasurring words to the sleeping man and he could feel how the shivers were starting to subside. Robert pressed back against Aaron who placed his hand on Roberts damp chest and held him even closer agains his warm body. Aaron could still feel that Robert was slightly cold so he removed his arm from Robert to reach for the second duvet as well to. Robert immediately startled awake as Aarons body was withdrawn from his own. He looked around scared and confused, still drunk on sleep, and mumbled something inaudible as his body tensed up.

"Im here, I'm here Robert." Aaron assures and put his strong arm together with the second duvet around Robert.

"Aaron?" he asked desperately still half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he continued and placed a soft kiss on the back of Roberts neck. 

"Please stay. Just hold me." Robert whispered his voice heavy with sleep while turning around to bury his face in the nape of Aarons neck his hands against the younger mans chest. 

"I'm staying, I'm right here. Go back to sleep. You're safe." Aaron promised as Robert pushed his body flush against him. Aaron held his arms tightly around Robert stroking one hand through his hair slowly. Robert quickly relaxed in his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * * * *

Robert slowly opened his eyes as he felt a ray of sunshine across his face. He suddenly shot his eyes wide open in shock when he realised he had not woken up from a bad dream drenched in sweat. He could not even remember the last time he hadn't jumped awake frightened for his life. That's when he realised he couldn't move his arms. He paniked slightly, still confused from the sleep, before he realised it was Aarons strong arm that restricted his movements. Robert could feel the scruffy beard and the warm breaths against his neck. Even their legs were tangled together. He turned around to look at the beautiful man cuddled up behind him. Roberts movement awoke Aaron who looked at his boyfriend with a sleepy smile.

"Hey you." Aaron said in a husky morning voice and kissed Roberts neck.

"Hey." Robert replied and turned around completely in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Aaron returned the kiss and pulled Robert closer by his waist. 

"So, how long have you been having nightmares then?" Aaron asked softly.

Robert looked away uncomfortably.

"What did I do?" Robert asked nervously and felt a bit ashamed.

"Well at first you just kicked me, which wasn't anything new hah. But then you started talking, about someone shooting you, and you were absolutely covered in sweat." Aaron answered and dragged his hand along Roberts sharp jawline.

"The usual then." Robert muttered.

"I'ts been going on since I woke up from the coma. Vic has rushed in a few times when I woke her up screaming." he confessed.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I was ashamed. I'm a grown man with nightmares. It's embarrasing."

"No, it really isn't. You were shot Robert. That’s bound to have some effects."

"Yeah but it's been months Aaron. And it hasn't gotten any better. Until tonight that is. Do you know it's the first time I've almost slept through a whole night and not woken up sweating like a pig.”  
"And I guess that's down to you." he added with a shy smile.

Aaron got all warm inside from Roberts words. He could feel his face heat up.

"Well I'm a man of many talents." he shrugged.

"Don't I know it." Robert laughed and straddled the younger man before he lent down to give him a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you are okay though? Maby you should see someone or summet?" Aaron asked.

"I think I've just found my cure." Robert smirked and lent in to Aarons lips again.

"I'm not always gonna be able to stay over, you know." Aaron didn't just want to drop the subject.

Robert sighted.

"Yeah, I know. And I have actually already got an appointment booked for next week." he confessed.

"So until then, you know if you want to, you could crash here." he suggested, trying not too sound to desperate.

"Oh I don't know.. Spending my nights with you an entire week.." Aaron frowned pretending to contemplete the idea. 

He could see a flash of fear cross Roberts face before Aaron broke out in a smile.

"Of course I will you muppet." he laughed. Robert hit him in the ribs before he kissed him deeply.

"I will need the repayment for yesterdays hard work though." Aaron reminded him.

"Well I think I can help with that." Robert smirked before placing a trails of kisses down Aarons body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I really hope you liked it! :) I'm sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
